The Betrayl of My Love
by LovetoloveManny
Summary: What happens when two Degrassi students start to have an affair and the ex-boyfriend of the other woman loses it and decide that someone has to pay. Okay I know I suck it's my first fanfic please just give it a chance
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The Shattered Dungeon of my Heart  
  
*Takes Place in Season two the day after the whole Dance scene when Craig and Manny dance*  
  
It was pouring raining and Manny couldn't get a ride to school because her brother had beat her to their dad and her mom's car was in the shop. So she was left walking to school alone.  
  
"Hey Manny" Manny heard a female voice call from behind her recognizing it was Emma she was a little happy that she was even talking to her  
  
"Oh hey Emma how are you doing" Manny said slowing up so her and Emma would be walking at the same pace  
  
"Fine but you don't so good you're soaked here get under my umbrella" Emma said sliding closer to her  
  
"So about last night you're not mad anymore right" Manny asked uneasily  
  
"No I talked to my mom and she made me feel better about it I mean Craig liked you not me besides you guys make a cute couple anyway don't sweat it" Emma said sounding still a little jealous  
  
"Are you sure Em because I really like Craig and now that I know he likes......" Before Manny could finish her statement Emma snapped at her  
  
"Manny I'm fine with it just leave it alone okay" Emma said becoming furious at herself knowing that she really wasn't over it  
  
"Okay listen thanks for the whole Umbrella thing but I have to get to class I'll see you later" Manny said looking at the distance from where she was to where the school thinking that if she ran that just maybe she could make it without getting soaked and with that she ran off Emma didn't make an attempt to stop her though she knew she was lying about having to get to class but frankly she didn't want to stop her sure she shouldn't feel this way towards her best friend over a boy but Craig Manning was no ordinary boy in Emma's he was everything she envisioned herself marrying and Manny had come and just taken that away from  
  
Emma made her way up the first step when she saw no other than Craig running up the street waving for her to wait up. Just seeing him wet and running street for her made her weak in the knees.  
  
"Hey Em" He said out of breath but still maintaining his smooth voice that made Emma feel like Jell-O  
  
"Um...Hey Craig" Emma said looking at him then at the ground  
  
"Let's get inside before we drown out here" Craig said grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her inside  
  
Once they were inside they ran up by the foyer and Emma closed her umbrella and shook it off then Craig took his hood off his head and shook his curls accidentally splashing water on Emma.  
  
"Hey" Emma said giggling  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's okay" Emma said turning away to leave but Craig grabbed her arm  
  
"Hey wait Em about last night...." Craig started but stopped as Emma rolled her eyes  
  
"You're Mad"  
  
"No I'm not I'm cool with you and Manny" Emma said pulling away from Craig  
  
"There isn't a Manny and me at least not yet besides Em you're a great girl I mean if you weren't my new best friend ex-girl I would totally ask you out but you are and well Manny's a sweet girl and she's not Sean's Ex I just don't want drama my first year here so I just Manny's my safe choice you understand" Craig said grabbing Emma's hands  
  
"So you would have picked me if I wasn't Sean's ex and Manny would have been the one standing in the cold" Emma said smiling brightly  
  
"Well when you put it like that you make it sound horrible don't get me wrong I like Manny she's Funny, Sweet and really cute and she's Naïve in a sense but I like that but yeah I would but still I guess I kind of see you as My little sister my really really mature little sister" Craig said smiling at her  
  
"Yeah I understand"  
  
"So you're still coming over to baby sit Angie today right"  
  
"Yeah of course" Emma said  
  
"Great I'll see you later Sis" Craig said kissing Emma on the forehead  
  
"Yeah bye Bro" Emma said watching Craig walk towards Manny who was standing by her locker and fill with rage but she wasn't the only one Sean who had heard the whole thing was turning bright red to hear the way Emma was drooling over him and the way he fed her mind it was just ridiculous Sure Craig was now his best friend but Emma was the love of his life and he couldn't lose her he was going to have to have a serious talk with Craig or things were going to get ugly. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The Shattered Dungeon of my Heart  
  
*Takes Place in Season two the day after the whole Dance scene when Craig and Manny dance*  
  
Chapter two: Accepting and Realizing  
  
"So Manny I was kind of thinking maybe we could go out tonight if the rain let's up and catch a Movie" Craig asked knowing she would accept  
  
"Yeah Craig I would love too but really I can't I'm sorry" Manny said looking over at Emma Craig followed her gazed and knew what was going on  
  
"Oh this is about Emma" Craig said knowingly  
  
"It's just she really likes you and she's my best friend" Manny said looking into his eyes and wanting to kill herself for turning him down but looking over to Emma and knowing it was the right thing to do  
  
"Listen Manny I talked to Emma and she knows that I like you and she know I like her but I like you two in two different ways I think of Emma as a friend a sister even I think of you as a friend too but a I think of you as a very beautiful that I really really want to take out to the movies" Craig said grabbing Manny's hands in his  
  
"So Emma's cool with it if we were to go out she'd be totally cool with it right" Manny asked looking up at him  
  
"Yeah I'm telling you she'll be cool with it so are we on tonight seven" Craig said looking at her with pleading eyes  
  
"Alright then seven pick me up at my house my parents are leaving tonight at six to go on a business trip so you can pick me up at seven their kind of strict on the dating rule or whatever" Manny smiling from ear to ear  
  
"Great I'll be over at your place at seven" Craig said backing away from her  
  
"Wait you don't have my address" Manny said jogging over to him  
  
"Yeah your address I forgot I'm really nervous sorry" Craig said apologizing  
  
"Why"  
  
"Well because you're a great girl I mean any guy would be lucky to go out with you"  
  
"No you're just saying that you're the first boy to ever really like me" Manny said blushing  
  
"I find that hard to believe they probably just didn't say anything" Craig said shaking his head  
  
"Yeah well my address is 48 Degrassi park" Manny said smiling turning and walking away  
  
Emma saw Manny walking away from Craig and thought maybe she should see what that was all about though she herself was madly in love with Craig Manny was her best friend since like forever and she shouldn't let that change just because Manny got the guy.  
  
"Hey Manny wait up" Emma ran over to Manny noting that by the huge smile on Manny's that it had to be something good  
  
"Oh Hey Em" Manny said turning to her  
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense what happened" Emma asked faking some of her Enthusiasm  
  
"You don't really want to know" Manny said not wanting a repeat of what happened outside  
  
"No really I do if it's about you and Craig hooking up I do"  
  
"Well we sort of have a date tonight unless....." Before Manny could finish Emma's face lit up but her heart dropped  
  
"Really that's great I knew he would ask you"  
  
"You did" Manny said unsure if Emma was sincere  
  
"Yeah well details Manny details" Emma said founding herself comfortable in pretending to be happy for knowing she would have to do a lot of it if Manny and Craig really hit it off which they most likely would being as though in reality Manny really was a great girl  
  
"Well he asked he acted really weird in a good way what I mean he was totally sweet I can't really describe it you know it's kind of a rush all this happening you know" Manny starting to believe Emma was really sincere  
  
"Sounds more like Love" Emma said quickly rolling her eyes  
  
"You think I mean I know I really like him I never felt this way about anybody not even when I had the crush on Jt pre-school" Manny said pondering on Emma's comment  
  
"Yeah totally"  
  
"Well we'll see tonight maybe you can help me pick something out and make- up and stuff" Manny said hoping she wasn't pushing it  
  
"Sure I'll come over right after I finish baby sitting Angie" Emma said starting to feel guilty about the whole situation Manny was her best friend and she seemed to be really falling for Craig maybe she was being selfish  
  
"Great I still can't believe I have a date my first real date" Manny looked at Emma and Emma looked back and they both Squealed for the first time Emma was truly beginning to accept the fact that Craig wanted Manny and not her  
  
Craig walked to class thinking about this whole situation he couldn't lie he did like Emma and she did help with the whole running around thing. She was pretty cool and pretty too. But Manny was different he really liked her no if ands or buts it was just something about her the way she smiled they way she smelled when she was in his presence that made him just know he had to ask her to go out with him. Before Craig got to class someone pulled outside into the Zen Garden.  
  
"Hey what the h......Sean Man what's going on" Craig shouted  
  
"Do you like Emma or Manny because if you like Emma you had better stay away from both of them" Sean said angrily  
  
Craig looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Man what are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard you and Emma talking and like you don't know that I'm still in love with her so if your thinking about asking her out some time in the future forget it and if you like Emma then don't go playing with Manny's feelings either she's a good friend of mine...." Before Sean could finish ranting and raving Craig placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Man chill yeah I like Emma but like my sister and of course I really like Manny but I think someone needs to take a chill pill on the caffeine don't you think" Craig said laughing  
  
"Man I'm sorry It's just I really care for Emma and Manny's Emma's best friend and a friend of mine so I just don't want to see anyone get hurt Man I'm sorry I feel like an idiot" Sean said calming down  
  
"Yeah man but I understand where your coming from let's just go before we're late for class" Craig said walking out with Sean now realizing that he could never act on any feelings he thought he had for Emma 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The Shattered Dungeon of my Heart  
  
*Takes Place in Season two the day after the whole Dance scene when Craig and Manny dance*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the content wherein the show delves. I do not claim to, nor would I really know what to do with if I did. Check out Canada if you want to find the people who own the rights to it, though I don't know their names and I'm only assuming the Canada bit.  
  
The Shattered Dungeon of my Heart  
  
*Takes Place in Season two the day after the whole Dance scene when Craig and Manny dance*  
  
Chapter two: The Date  
  
Manny slowly paced back and forth in her living room. It was now 7:01 and Craig wasn't there sure it sound like she was freaking out over nothing but it was her first date and she was just had this horrible gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. Her parents had left and her brother knew about the date and didn't care he was busily in his room listening to his cd player.  
  
Manny was wearing a very cute pink tank top a long black skirt that stopped just below her knees with a matching black jean jacket. She was also wearing pink lip gloss and pink eye-shadow. Her hair was straighten down and allowed a few streaks to be curled. She looked beautiful Emma at first thought to make Manny look horrible but she couldn't do it not to Manny she was to freaking sweet. Emma had even saved her from picking out an ugly shirt and jeans. Finally the doorbell rung and Emma opened the door letting Manny make her entrance. Craig and Emma stared at each other.  
  
Craig knew Emma looked great when she opened the door. It was just one of those looking good without even trying a trait both Emma and Manny had but Emma showed more often.  
  
"Hey Em" Craig said smiling then looking around for Manny  
  
"Manny Craig's here" Emma called not taking her eyes off him he looked great wearing a black suite jacket with a blue shirt and with matching black suite pants he looked great and Emma couldn't help but stare he smelled like vanilla just like he also did Emma could even remember how he smelt at his mom's wedding the same exact way  
  
"Thanks Em" Manny smiling at the sight of Craig holding a small pink flower the kind you stick in your hair  
  
"Um....Wow you look incredible Manny" Craig said now seeing Manny and taking his eyes off Emma  
  
"Thanks you look um.....really great too" Manny said staring at him  
  
"Oh this is for you it started off as a whole flower but my sister got her hands on it and well....."  
  
"It's okay I could just put in my hair" Manny taking it from him and placing it behind her right ear  
  
"How do I look" Manny asked Craig  
  
"Beautiful" Craig said looking over at down at Emma but still out the corner of his eye looking at Emma hoping that he wasn't upsetting her though he was speaking the truth  
  
"Great so you guys should get going before the movie starts and ends" Emma said making sure they remembered that she was still in the room breathing  
  
"Oh yeah about that well if you don't mind Joey is going to drive us there because it's still raining and I knew you would look amazing and I didn't want you to get soaked I hope that's okay" Craig said looking down at her  
  
"It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" Manny said smiling  
  
"Let's just hope you still think that when Joey starts playing his stupid 80's music" Craig said getting a laugh out of both Manny and Emma  
  
"Your mom knows your spending a night over my house right Em" Manny asked turning towards her  
  
"Yeah now you kids have fun" Emma said pushing them out the door really hoping the date would go terribly she couldn't shake it every time she thought she was accepting it she would wish something bad to go wrong or think bad thoughts and she felt a sense of Satisfaction and guilt at the same time.  
  
"Bye Em" Craig and Manny both said in unison  
  
Emma watched as Manny and Craig both jumped in the car she sighed and flopped on the couch staring at the ceiling not being able to help herself wishing it was her.  
  
Hours went by and all Emma was able to do was stare at the ceiling and around 9:45 just about the time she was falling asleep she heard the car door slam and rushed to the window and it was no other than Manny and Craig slightly soaked.  
  
"Tonight was great" Emma heard Craig say to Manny  
  
"Yeah maybe we can do this so other time" Manny said back  
  
"Yeah" Soon after Craig grabbed Manny's wet faced and kissed her Emma heart this time didn't drop it came out and was stomped on by a stampede of Elephants  
  
Emma as much as she hated it couldn't take her eyes of them. Then he pulled away as though knowing she was looking he looked over at the window dead into Emma's eyes and looked as though he knew he had broken her heart.  
  
"I'll call you" He said walking away  
  
"Okay" Manny said backing into the house  
  
"Hey Manny how did it go" Emma asked not really wanting to know but walking over to the door  
  
"It was the best night of my life" Manny said standing at the door as if she was stuck or something like she was Love stuck  
  
"Em you were right I am in Love I'm in love with Craig Manning" Manny said then took off upstairs repeating it over and over  
  
Emma felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the chest it wasn't that she wasn't happy for Manny because she was really she was. But she couldn't help but feel like Manny had stolen all that away from every bit of happiness and joy she had it felt like that was suppose to be hers and she stole it. 


End file.
